The cunning cat
by Myrskyluoto
Summary: Harry is making a potion -not so well- in Snape's class and Draco drops something in his cauldron causing Harry to change. Starts in the beginning of 5th year. Drarry Possible Slash CatHarry
1. Chapter 1 How it all begun

**Hello!****  
**

**This is my first fanfic on this site as well as the first story I have ever written in English, **so please try to bear with possible mistakes.** **

**I hope you can understand everything and feel free to give me feedback at any time. But yeah.. This is Drarry fanfic and I don't know ****if this turns out to be slash yet, but I think that my head heads to that direction.**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

Harry was sitting in potions classroom, putting different kind of ingredients into his cauldron. He wasn't exactly sure that he was putting the right ones in it, but he certainly didn't care. He sat at the back of the dim classroom listening to professor Snape's snarky remarks that were meant especially for Gryffindors.

He had no one to sit with as Hermione and Ron had been stuck together every waking second starting from the last week and had left Harry alone for that time being. He looked listlessly at his love-struck friends, who sat, looking from this angle, behind Seamus and Dean, and were for once both making the potion enthusiastically. The reason for Ron's strange behavior in the class was quite easy to find. The girl beside him, Hermione. After they had been _'_'officially'' together Ron had not complained even once that studying was boring nor even once tried to get away from it. And as you can guess that left Harry feeling even more alone.

He turned his eyes back to the task at hand and saw only a second too late how some black powder was levitated to his cauldron.

He stared at it for a couple of seconds and when nothing happened he turned his face to the person who sat in front of him. It didn't take a genius to know who was trying to sabotage his potion, seeing the trademark smirk on his face.

He stood up and hit the table with his fist saying as venomously as he could _"_Malfoy! You-'' He saw Snape turning around behind the boy, whose smirk was fast growing, when he heard a loud BOOM and everything around him went black immediately.

Draco looked in bewilderment at Potter as the greenish purple potion flew to his face and hair, making him immediately fall to the floor without a sound. He had only put some powdered ink to his cauldron. All it should have done was to make the potion turn black and indigestible in the end. It shouldn't have done anything he would have been found to be the one at fault at all.

Severus walked to the unconscious boy laying on the floor. His face nor his clothes had any trace of the oily potion he had just had all over him. He tried to think, while casting spell that detected any fatal properties, how it was even possible to make this potion to explode. None of the ingredients in it were dangerous and the potion itself was very easy to do. All it took was a lot of time. He had been fairly sure that even Longbottom would be able to do this right and he would have more time on doing his own potions and not the boring, overly easy ones time takers for madam Pomfrey.

After checking that the Potter boy was still breathing and his heart beating he turned to his godson and told him to come to his chambers after class and went on to levitate the boy to hospital wing. The boy wonder's heart was beating a way faster than it should.


	2. Chapter 2 Guilty as charged

Draco sat down on the black armchair in Severus' chambers. He had been here on many occasions but this was definitely the one which was the scariest. In spite of that he hoped he would get the punishment from his godfather as he knew the headmaster was against his family and would give him some kind of inhuman like punishments. He had known already for a couple of months that Severus was supposed to keep Harry safe and alive and now he had done something to truly hurt him, even though he had promised to his godfather that he wouldn't hurt him with any other way than with words.

And now he had managed to make him go to hospital wing.

He hadn't meant anything with it but he knew that it wouldn't make his punishment go smoothly just because. After Severus had come back from hospital wing he had just told everyone to make the potions ready and put them on his table with name labels and then leave. Then he had left and Draco was sure he had gone to Dumbledore. Draco heard footsteps coming closer and every muscle in his body went taunt. He heard the door opening and forced himself to turn around to face his godfather.

Severus looked at Draco and he could almost smell his fear as well as the fact it wasn't fear of him but of what he was going to tell him. If the person in front of him had been anyone else, he would have been delighted but his godson was an exception. He walked robes billowing to the armchair facing the one his godson occupied.

He opened his mouth to ask the question he had been thinking after seeing the potion exploding. He didn't want to tell the boy straight away what Dumbledore had told him. And he really wanted to know what has happened. He couldn't even find out the ingredients used; as surprising as it is the cauldron was unharmed and left completely clean after the explosion.

''What did you drop into his cauldron?'' He saw Draco's shoulders dropping a little in relief as he answered: ''I but some powdered ink in it. I had no idea that it would explode on him! I honestly thought it wouldn't do that! I though none of the ingredients were able to interact with almost anything to the extent of exploding, they're all just basic ones.'' He looked little unsure in the last sentence and Severus couldn't blame him for it as he had thought every ingredient of the potion through again in his head and had come to no logical conclusion of what could have happened. Except of course the fact that the Potter had gotten some wonderful kind of idea of making a new potion without even being able to do the most basic ones.

Severus sighed and looked at his fireplace. He had charmed it so that even though it looked like it was afire it didn't create any warmth. He liked the cold and dark dungeons, they suited his frame of mind that was just as cold and dark as the place he was living. Nevertheless, no matter how cold and dark his mind was he had problems with how to tell his godson what Albus Dumbledore had said. He knew that Lucius had done something over the summer that had made the old coot to get mad at him but he didn't know what. But he did know that Draco knew just as much about the situation with headmaster as he himself. He turned his black eyes back to the silvery ones and chose to just say it.

''Potter has not been showing any marks of waking yet and Dumbledore wants to see what has happened to him before he lands you your punishment. Unfortunately he hinted that he was going to let Potter decide what punishment you should have.'' Severus watched as his godson's face change slowly but surely paler and paler until he looked sick. ''Dumbledore will let his golden boy make my life a living hell!'' Severus heard Draco whisper under his breath so softly that the words were barely recognizable but the panic behind it was still unmistakable. He kept his mouth shut as he had been thinking the same just a moments ago in headmaster's office and didn't know how to help his godson.


	3. Chapter 3 I can't remember

The change

Harry opened his eyes to see white. He had a raging headache. He didn't have a clue what had happened to him; what caused the pain in the top of his head. He tried to search his memories but didn't manage to find anything. He remembered his name but that was it. He couldn't for the life of him remember anything else. He opened his eyes again but still didn't see nothing more than white, so he decided to turn his head. More white but now he saw something else; different kind of shapes. Somehow he knew they were beds and that he was in hospital. He knew he was in hospital but didn't have a clue what hospital was. This made his head hurt even more. He looked at himself and touched some kind of thing that he had on and around himself. It felt terribly uncomfortable and it was hard to move with it, he decided to get rid of it.

Before he had a chance to put his thoughts in to action, someone came in from the big moving things that he knew were doors. He knew this woman but what is woman? He knew even her name and that she was working here but not what the work was. He started to feel very discontented. Why he couldn't remember anything?

The woman ran to him and started speaking a way too loudly. He put his hands on his ears and started giggling. His ears felt funny. He didn't know why but he knew his ears haven't felt like this before. He couldn't understand what the woman was saying, though now he could hear the words. He opened his mouth and said ''Hi, Madam.''

The woman looked at him with open mouth. Had he said something weird? He remembered that this woman was named Madam Pomfrey. Or at least he thought this way. He wasn't sure, of anything, really. Exception to that was his head, it didn't hurt so much anymore! He looked again at Madam. Or maybe they weren't in first name basis. He started giggling again because of the thought. He tried to rise out of the bed he was in but Madam pushed him back. She smiled. She was amused. He decided to smile back. He was hungry. He pushed himself at the woman's hand and opened his mouth to ask her to pet him. The hand felt nice on him. ''Pet me. And I'm hungry.''

The woman stayed still until he let out a loud meow while pushing himself onto the hand. He felt the hand start moving up and down on his shoulder. He started purring and moved a little until her hand was on his throat. He opened his closed eyes a little to see that the woman wasn't going to hurt him. After seeing the woman positively melting expression he shut his eyes again and enjoyed the feeling at its fullest.

After some time Madam asked what he would like to have on lunch? He answered automatically that he wanted cream, though he didn't know what it was. The woman sighted looking like a small girl and ran happily away. Harry leaned on the bed sheets and made himself comfortable while waiting for Madam to bring him food.


	4. Chapter 4 This is unreal

This is unreal

Dumbledore walked towards the hospital wing when he saw Poppy humming under her breath while warming a can with her wand and walking towards hospital wing. He chuckled a little under his breath and wondered if McGonagall had fallen prey to her once more or one of the students cats have wandered to her office. He tapped her shoulder little while putting a levitation charm on the can, preventing it from falling to the stone floor if the possible falling happened. As he had thought she hadn't heard him and dropped the can. He looked at it eyes twinkling in amusement. _'Hmm... Maybe she was having more than one cat considering how much the can has cream in it.'_

He cooled his features professional to make her understand that there was more to do than elate about cats before turning his head, facing his nurse. ''How is Potter going? Has there been any changes?'' She smiled happily seemingly forgetting her earlier surprise, saying: ''He's awake now!'' before she snatched the can from mid-air and walked to hospital wing continuing her humming.

Dumbledore watched her go farther along the corridor dumbfounded before smirking. His plan was going to go seemingly well at least at this point. He waved his wand to send his patronus to Severus that said ''I believe young Malfoy is still with you? Bring him to hospital wing with yourself, now. Harry has awakened.'' Harry's hate for Malfoys would make him go along the plan more than easily.

Draco was just opening the door of Severus champers to go back to slytherin dormitories, when he heard Dumbledore's voice behind him. He jumped around and saw white mist disappearing in front of Severus. ''I believe you heard what he said?'' Draco nodded. He knew, he was going to have his punishment known, now. He hoped against hope that nothing bad has happened to Potter and it would make his punishment go smoothly. In his head he heard the words of his godfather again and again. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't let him go easily and especially Potter wouldn't, no matter how small the effect, it had still landed him to hospital wing.

Severus inclined his head to his hearth and took floo powder bag into his hands and said ''Hospital wing.'' Then he handed the powder to Draco and disappeared to the green fire. Draco swallowed and said his destination and stepped in to the fire hoping that he would have had time for thinking while walking to the upper floor. He really needed time to think and clear his head. He knew he should do something about the situation but he just didn't know what and couldn't come up with anything as his head bounded with the words 'Potter is going to land your punishment. Potter is going to land your punishment...'.

He came out of the hearth in hospital wing and collided immediately with his godfathers back, who didn't even waver from the impact. He went around the black robes that were in his way after getting his balance back, wondering what the hell was going on with Severus until his eyes landed on Potter.

Potter was sitting on the hospital bed that had its sheets in a circle making it look like a nest and Potter in middle of it being fed with a huge bottle of milk by Pomfrey. He was holding the bottle with his hands that had freakishly long claws and he purred while Pomfrey scratched his throat and at times behind his ears. His black, cat like, furry ears were drawn back against his waist long hair lazily. His eyes were shut and he had whiskers laying upon his cheeks. Draco looked down ignoring the fact that Potter didn't have any clothes on as he was sitting in a way that he didn't see anything more than skin and there it was at least four foot long furry tail on the bed. He could also see something black in the sheet nest that he supposed was Potters uniform.

As he was looking at the tail it started to move on the tip. ''More.'' He heard a demanding and low voice say with a slight throat meow in the end of it making it sound almost cute. His eyes snapped to Potters face and he saw he was looking at the now empty bottle disapprovingly. Pomfrey cooed and waved her wand moving the cream from a can to the bottle that was soon full again. Potter waved his tail in a big circle around him and leaned forwards snatching the bottle eagerly and started to suck it again purring irregularly as the sound ended with every gulp he took.

Draco looked at Potter horrified and couldn't help but to wonder in panic. '_That is going to give me my punishment!? I'll never get out of here alive! THAT'S more than just landing him to hospital...' _He felt like he would faint in a minute.


	5. Chapter 5 What do you mean

What do you mean?

Harry drank the second bottle he held in his hands empty and let Madam vanish it with her wand and clean his face with a white cloth. He looked around and saw three men he hadn't seen before in the room. The grey one that was on the door he knew to be someone called Dumbledore and that he didn't like him but he knew also that he was not to show it. He wondered why was that. The two in front of a fire he knew to like even less than the grey one. The black one was expressionless but stood way too tensely for it to be natural to him. He remembered that the black one was named Snivellus or Snape. The white haired one looked horrified. He remembered him to be named Ferret. He knew that ferrets weren't that big, but he certainly looked a little like one.

The grey one cleared his throat loudly and turned out to wanting speak to him. ''Harry how are you feeling?'' Harry looked at him a couple of seconds and scratched behind his ear before answering. ''Full?'' He didn't know why the grey one asked that. Hadn't they saw that he had just fed? He knew that the men had come to the hospital while he was eating. But as he was hungry, they hadn't moved closer, he had food right in front of him so he hadn't cared. And he had had to make Madam feed him as she had brought him food but when she came back she almost forgot to give him it. She had shrieked and everything while speaking about something called ropes. He knew that ropes were some kind of long thin things and he honestly couldn't understand why she had been speaking about them.

''Oh. I mean do you feel any different than normal?'' The grey one pried. Now he was even more confused. He knew the word the man had said but he didn't know what it really meant. Not that he knew what even the word mean meant. Hey, wait a minute. He could find it out! He knew what asking means. ''What is normal, what it means?'' He looked down tilting his head ''What means means?'' He turned his body around so he was facing the grey one and leaned closer eager to know. He heard Madam gasp behind him for some reason. He looked worrying at her and after seeing the scared look in her eyes he forgot his question and started to question Madam. ''Are you okay? What's wrong?'' She didn't answer him so he went to the edge of the bed and but his hands on her shoulders shaking him a little. ''Why you aren't answering me?''

He heard another gasp. Now it was Ferret. He looked at him while letting go of Madam. He tried to move back to the bed thinking '_What the hell is going on with these gasps?' _But his tail was halfway under his legs and he didn't have enough time to move it and he dropped down the bed to Madam's feet. One of his whiskers was under his shoulder when he collided to the ground and when his head hit it the whisker tore out from his upper lip. His mind was full of the pain and he didn't know what to do with it. He sat down at the floor and rubbed at it. His eyes were wet and it stung! He felt utterly miserable.

Someone touched his head! He turned around flinging his hand at the toucher and hissed. Under one second he saw how a flow of blood made him blind and he heard scream and hurrying footsteps. He was panicked. He couldn't see anything, his face hurt and someone had stepped on his tail. He hissed again louder and sprang upwards without seeing where he went. He felt something under his hands and went on upward. He heard Madam crying and the grey one speaking when he sat down at something that was made of wood. He felt utterly miserable and confused. His tail and face stung, they stung, stung, stung! And his eyes felt weird.

He licked his hand that he felt was free of blood and moved it over his face and eyes. He repeated the motion until there was no more blood on his face and he was able to see again. Looking around himself and then down. It seemed as though no one has seen him climbing. He looked around again but saw no place where the blood could have come. He was bewildered, how that was possible? He knew that if there was blood there needs to be a wound.

''Where did that Potter boy went?'' Harry almost dropped from the thin wooden pole he sat on close a white ceiling after hearing the black one's angry voice. '_Potter boy? I think my last name is Potter, does he mean me? No he can't mean me, I haven't left anywhere.''_


	6. Chapter 6 Eager to know

Severus looked around him, he was getting pissed off. The boy, cat, whatever, couldn't have gotten far from the hospital wing, unless of course the kid had used floo now that it was opened because of his and Draco's appearance to the wing. Though that was highly unlikely.

And why the boy didn't have any clothes on? He had had his school robes just half an hour ago what had happened at that while? Severus turned at poppy and almost asked her what the hell Potter was doing around without clothes. But remembered that they needed to find the boy first, before he goes and does something uncalled of. The boy really is too much like his father.

''He's there'' Draco had looked up just to see how Potter had spread his legs on a curtain rod and looked curiously down. He averted his gaze from Potters genitals and tried to think something else, not that he hadn't never seen anyone else naked, just that Potter was moving around the rod without having anything on and didn't seem to care even the littlest bit. And he was supposed to be smaller a lot smaller, not that he had thought anything about it or anything alike, it just was terrifying and nothing else.

''Potter! What are you doing up there? Get down this instant and put some clothes on before anyone else comes here, for example your dear friends!''

Potter looked at them owlishly and seemed to think hard. ''Going down is going down?'' Draco could see how Severus' mouth gaped for a second looking like he wanted to say something before snapping it shut. He felt the same way. What Potter said didn't make any sense.

''Harry, my boy. Come here and let's talk about this on the ground level. It's unsafe to be that high.'' Draco looked at Dumbledore who looked as calm as a person can get. High?! He can't be serious? He talks like Potter has never been anywhere high before this. Never heard of Quidditch? ''Is it possible to get here or do you need help coming, is it too high for you?'' Draco groaned in his mind. He sounded like some senile, crazy old man, not that that wasn't what he was, but! Headmaster patted the mattress next to him a couple of times maybe a little too loudly, but it seemed to make Potter notice him. He climbed the veil head down and jumped to the bed from seven feet high, landing just beside headmaster.

Just as Dumbledore was opening his mouth Potter licked his hand and brought it to his ear he wiped it and licked his now bloody hand clean and repeated the motion. ''Merlin. That is disgusting Mr. Potter, ten points from…'' ''Oh, no Severus. I don't think Harry would be in condition to even understand anything of the houses. Let alone the points. He seems to have memory loss. I thi…. '' ''What is memory loss?'' Harry intervened and looked at headmaster like there was no other person in the room.

Draco had a moment's notice on that if harry couldn't remember him, he was save. Harry wouldn't be able to hand him his punishment and he would get out of this with a few detentions and house points.

''Memory loss is the loss of one's memory.'' Headmaster answered calmly. Potter asked seemingly thinking ''What is memory?'' Headmaster was silent for a moment. ''That my boy you need to just remember. I'm sure Poppy will help you to get your memories back'' He answered at last. ''Hmm... What what means?'' Headmaster looked at Potter blankly. ''What do you-'' ''Hmph. I know things without knowing what they are.'' Potter had retraced his hand from finding more blood from the back of his head. He stared at his hand before licking it clean.

Draco looked at the conversation going on with Headmaster and Potter and couldn't help noticing his disappointment when his godfather walked near to the bed that had Potters nest on it and started asking questions of Potters nakedness. Not that he was disappointed because of the topic, he was just missing the wonderful expressions that headmaster was pulling of when Potter asked him something.

''I took my clothes off because they are very uncomfortable, they didn't feel nice, and it was hard to move with them on'' Potter looked like he had dungbom under his nose while saying that. Neither Severus nor Dumbledore seemed to notice this as headmaster continued. '' So you know what clothes are?'' ''No, or yes. They are the things that the black one has a lot and you have very much of it on you too.''

Severus slowly turned his head around to look straight at Potter. ''The black one? Don't you know what our names are? Do you remember our names at all? Do you know who the Dark Lord is?''

Harry thought at the questions the black one said and didn't know what he should say. He didn't like the man so he decided that he shouldn't tell him he knew his name or what he thought his name was. He shook his head. ''No, I don't remember.'' He decided to say anyway because he didn't remember he just knew. A lie was at its best when you didn't need to lie, just answer the exact wording.

He knew he had learned that somewhere, but where? Something big and purple came to his vision and when he was trying to make it clearer he saw only the black one in front of him. He decided this man was the black one from this on because Snivellus and Snape were too long and nice to say. And anyway he didn't have any reason as far as he knew to even try to make him feel happy about the fact that he had remembered his name.


	7. Chapter 7 Watching

Harry felt unnerved under the gaze of the black one. He didn't like him and he didn't know what he should do with him. All he knew now was that he wanted to get away from the intruding stare the black one sported towards him. He looked around him. Madam was speaking to the grey one frantically about something confun..do...? thing? He didn't know what she was talking about and didn't care so much as it looked like he wasn't having any kind of chances to find a safe place there.

His gaze fell to the white one on the bed next to where the others and he himself were. Ferret has been silent most of the time and at the moment he looked like the least threatening one. Ferret might even pet him, he really needed that. He had loved it when Madam petted him and he wanted it again. It was very shooting.

Harry tried to stand up and walk to the next bed where Ferret was, almost forgetting that he had the black one staring intently to his face. And the black one was on his way. He couldn't just walk there. He bristled in his head and got himself prepared for a jump. This time he had made sure to know where his tail was, he didn't want to get hurt again. It wasn't nice. He could still feel the sting in both his face and tail. It was unpleasant.

He jumped to the next bed without touching the floor. He heard the black one saying something, but he didn't care to listen as he was seating himself to jump on soon-to-be-started-Ferret's lap.

He grinned mischievously in his mind at Ferrets horror-struck expression as he landed. He didn't get the start he excepted but the expression was good enough. He had a few little problems at first as he hadn't landed as well as he though he would and Ferret almost managed scramble away in a fast way jostling him in the progress.

Harry stopped most of the moving by putting his hands on Ferrets shoulders weighing him down, this also helped him to gain his balance on Ferrets lap. He liked the way the boy looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here and that thought alone made him want to never let go or leave. Ferrets expressions just were too much fun, especially the one he had wore when he had pointed to the others on the room that Harry was near the roof -what the ever that was- He had wore an expression so embarrassed, ah, he truly wanted to see it again and again.

He put his legs under himself, folded his tail around himself and pushed his head against Ferrets chest and purred. It felt so nice. The fabric on Ferret felt heavenly. Very stark contrast to the restraining things he had had on himself when he woke up. Such an uncomfortable thing to wake up to.

He suddenly had the urge to be petted, because Madam's hand had felt nice, put it was calloused and the hand on shoulder felt nice and smooth, even better than the fabric of his clothes. ''Pet me'' He said his voice almost breaking because of his purring.

Ferrets hand stopped pushing him and the person attached to it tried to move away. That was no good. Ferret managed to move to the middle of the bed but harry moved along on his lap looking smug as the other tried in vain to get away. Oh how he loved this. Harry pushed his head this time to Ferrets shoulder. ''Pet me'' He said this time in a little more demanding way.

Finally he felt a shaking hand coming closer to his head. When it finally touched him he couldn't help the happy purring sigh he let out. The hand felt so good. In fact the hand felt a little too good, it felt almost maddening, if Harry had not had his paws well attached to Ferrets robes he might have fallen down to the bed.

The heavenly hand started rubbing his head between his ears and he couldn't to even try to keep his eyes open they fell shut and he let out a content and low meow. He was in heaven.


	8. Chapter 8 The beginning of Punishment

Severus stared at his godson who was looking at him helplessly. His eyes were round and almost screaming for help. Severus had already stared for some time as Potter had asked to be _petted_ ´Like that is anything he need to think at a time like this. So arrogant just like his father.'

The boy Miracle had said that he couldn't remember anything but Severus wasn't buying it. No matter how out of space the Potter prat was acting.

Severus gathered his thoughts as he saw Draco's eyes losing hope and the scared look turned miserable. Severus walked briskly, for once without caring how he looked, to the bed the two boys were still occurring and sneering with distaste, put his fingers around the naked boys biceps and lifted him off of Draco who looked deflated while a thankful smile was creeping to his face.

Severus span around and put the scarcely thin and weightless squirming mass to the mattress that both Pomfrey and Dumbledore occupied.

Dumbledore had seemingly waited for him to turn and said with a way too happy voice taking that his favorite pupil was having memory loss and in hospital wing. ''Well, that was enlightening!'' Severus wouldn't and couldn't for the live of him understand what went around the head of the headmaster at the best of times and this certainly wasn't one of those. Now he was even more out. But as to prove his point the old coot in question had turned his expression blank and even the twinkling, that had the habit of annoying him more than healthy, was gone.

''Do you know what kind of potion Mr. Potter had digested, Severus?'' 'As if I would have had the time to. And it wasn't digested.' ''No, I haven't yet gone back to my classroom to gather the evidence as I have been rather busy until now.'' He saw how Dumbledore's face fell and turned even more grave than it already was.

He sighed behind his occlumency wards and scrubbed his eyes. Outside he hadn't moved a muscle. ''For what I can see he had made some sort of obliviating version of animagus potion gone wrong. I still don't know how this is possible, taking to account the ingredients he should have had at hand. But I will investigate it further today.'' 'As if I didn't have better things to do.' This seemed to cheer the old man anyway and he nodded, rising up from the hospital bed.

''Dear Poppy, how long do you think Harry needs to be under you wings?'' Pomfrey looked finally away from Potter looking still a little dazed. Severus though for a second what she could have possibly thought about, before rolling the thought in waste paper and wrapped it in it, throwing them to the darkest place in his mind to rot away and never came back to his consciousness.

''He doesn't really need any medical attention from me anymore. Everything is as it should be while being obliviated were cat. I'm not accomplished in the arts of minds nor I am at mental healing so there is little to nothing I can do now but to send a letter to a mind healer so that he could come and check that Harry has still his memories. That they are only buried and not disappeared completely. Hmm... It should take a day and he would be ready to leave. What I remember our mind healer is having holidays these weeks. I call you here when he is free. Though I don't think that Harry should leave to his own dormitory as he's unable to remember-''

Pomfrey kept talking while writing a note to the said mind healer and sending it off with a snowy owl that had appeared from somewhere behind Pomfrey's desk. Severus believed it to be magically made. It shone way too much to be real one. ''So he'll be able to leave tomorrow am I right?''

Severus felt someone tucking his robes and turned expecting to see the annoying son of James Potter but instead there was Draco who looked at him pleadingly with watery eyes and the Potter boy hanging on his neck keeping a hold of Draco's hands with his other hand. Severus wondered for a second how much of a struggle had been happening without him paying any attention. If he was going to survive this war spying, he should be more alert than this.

Draco's robes were wrinkled and his cheeks had bright red spots that told of either embarrassment or extreme exercise. Draco's usually perfect hair was a mess almost as bad as Potter's was. Now that he had the long hair it had straightened almost all the way down. Probably because of the weight of it. Severus also liked to think that it had some resemblance to Lily's straight hair.

He didn't have enough time to choose how he would react to the sight as Dumbledore was standing right next to them, announcing. ''Mr. Malfoy will take care of Harry until he will have his memories back and hopefully returned to his earlier appearance. You Mr. Malfoy will have the rest of today and tomorrow free of classes to help Harry get used to your new chambers. After he had gotten his memories back. He will decide which punishment you should have.''


	9. Chapter 9 Unawares

Harry smiled at himself turning his eyes back to Ferret. He had made the grey one to say almost exactly what he wanted him to say.

For now though, he wanted that delicious hand back on him. He was addicted he heard something say to him in his head. He didn't know the meaning of the word but, okay then, he was addicted and he was going to make sure that he wouldn't need to let go of this addiction.

Draco felt miserable as he had managed -just barely- to make Severus notice him. He was almost unable to use his hands at all as Potter had snatched both of them by wrists. The most annoying fact was that he even hold them with one hand. He felt so manly now, seriously.

If he moved them too much Potters claws would break his skin he had noticed. Already a small red line of blood colored one of the long nails red. The merit of his tugging at his godfathers robes.

He had been ambushed right after Severus had taken Potter to the bed with the 'nest' thing on it. He had had about ten seconds to right himself and try to calm down before having a lap full of the Prat-Who-Lived.

Draco hoped that he would have had the sense to keep an eye out for what the prat in question was doing so that he would have prevented it. He had that ten second he would have gotten away at least for a moment. He had to admit even to himself that the sentence was just miserable beginning of and excuse. So he kept his mouth shut, for now.

He had, eventually, managed to get up anyway as Potter had had something noteworthy for the cat to see in his tail. Not that that getting up had ended any better for him anyway. He had been able to ''hold Potter down'' so to say, less than a minute.

Albus shook his head slightly,so that anyone wouldn't notice, he had this feeling like someone had used legimency in him.

He went calmly through his occlumency wall and ward looking for anything that would be out of place. They were all up and keeping his thoughts save, not having even the smallest scratch. They hadn't sensed any kind of disturbance. He must have just thought something that there was something up.

Well he was already old so that must be it.

He nodded smiling to Poppy and left to the hospital doors.

So, Harry would be taken care by young Malfoy boy. He couldn't remember whose idea it was but it didn't seem to be too bad. Harry had even seemed to be happy about it.

He walked the stairs to his office, Thinking that he needed to floo call the owner of Honey dukes. His lemon drop stack had suffered great losses last night and was now empty once again. It really needed refilling.

Pomfrey stood up straight away after the doors had fallen shut after the headmaster and started shooing Severus and Mr. Malfoy away from Hospital wing. It was a dinner time anyway.

Harry was all draped over young Malfoy and looked like he was going to go along. Unfortunately to him that will not be the case.

She stepped on their way and took a hold of Harry. ''You young man need to go back to bed so that you can be well rested and ready to move tomorrow morning.'' She pried the dark haired boy's other hand off of Malfoy and walked Harry to the bed that had the Harry-made nest in it.

''Don't look so unhappy, now. He'll be back tomorrow.'' She said putting her hand inside her robe pocket. ''Do you wanna play by any chance?'' She asked feeling a long stick with her fingers.

''I have some toys that I think you would like very much.'' She took out a stick that was two meter long and had a mouse filled with catnip on a elastic rope on the other end.

She couldn't help smiling seeing the ears pop up and the pupils dilate until they made the whole eye ball look black. Even less she could help laughing as the boy jumped and snatched the toy from the air and landed with it for the toy to only pop up again. Especially when the smell of catnip reached its way to Harry's nose.

She nor the other three even remembered the nakedness of the boy-who-lived. So they weren't bothered by it. The happy culprit of this was rolling happily on the hospital floor unaware of it all.


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected

I'm terribly sorry that I have taken this long to post a new chapter. And I don't even have excuses for that... well I have many excuses but mostly my reason is that I have been super lazy. But here you are. A brand new chapter.

Harry was tired. Madam had gone somewhere called dinner. Harry couldn't remember when he had last ran this much around. It didnt even come to his mind like some of the meanings of words and things. He closed his eyes again from the all consuming whiteness that was all around the room. He wanted Ferret here. Harry turned so that he lied on his side. There really was awful lot of beds.

He got a wonderful idea and rose a little from his nest before laying back down. He was tired. His muscles ached everywhere. He knew he should have said it to Madam but he had wanted to catch that thing Madam had moved around. Just beyond his reach.

Harry groaned and watched the whiteness in the ceiling. Madam had asked would he like to eat but he had said no. He had just eaten himself full. Now he hoped he had said that he was hungry it would have made it easier to go around and see what was beyond that swinging thing.

The bad thing about that thing was the fact he couldnt get close to it. Madam had placed something his mind supplied with invisible but he had no idea what it was he couldn't see it. But it made it impossible for him to go to the door or to the thing Ferret and black one had come from.

Madam came back. "I have your friends here do you remember them?" She asked while walking closer to my bed. I sat up and leaned forward. Madam petted my head and tousled my hair. "Here can you remember their names?"

Harry looked around and saw a tall guy standing next to a girl with curly hair. They looked very familiar and the girl triggered some sort of kind and caring memory for him. He also knew he had been exasperated more often than not with her.

The red headed was someone he knew he wasn't happy with over something but he didn't know what it was.

Madam and the curly haired were talking before the curly haired turned to him. "Harry can't you really remember me or Ron?"

He had a terrible itch behind his ear, he scratched it and looked at what had been there, it was a greenish bug. Harry looked at it. It smelt somehow familiar and not in a good way. He knew that the bug had the ability to make his life miserable.

He opened his mouth and tasted it. It felt like it got bigger in his mouth but he swallowed it faster than it grew and now he felt like he was going to burst from every since possible seam and from some more. He meowed pitifully and collapsed back. The tall red head was laughing behind his hand and the curly hair looked horrified.

Madam looked the most approachable. He waved his hand to her in panic. "Miauuuuuuuuh..." he had to take a hold of his stomach it really felt full. "What's wrong? What did you but into your mouth? There shouldn't be anything poisonous here. All the potions and such are somewhere else unless it is reacting with the unknown potion elves clean here after all...'' She looked around waving her arms with a stick on the other one while mumbling. "Madam Pomfrey. Can you help him?! I think he just swallowed a person.''

Harry listened them with half an ear. He wanted his stomach to stop hurting. And now. He looked back at Madam "Pain" he sobbed. 'Why Madam doesn't care? Why she went back to talking with the curly haired after the curly haired had tugged her sleeve and asked something. Madam was nicer when the curly haired was away.

He startled when he felt a touch on his stomach. "Did you really eat her. Blimey Harry that's something else." Harry screeched. He had not realized the tall red head was still in the room, let alone so close.

He hit the calloused hand away from his stomach and tried to move but it only made his stomach hurt more his sobbing turned to meowing crying.

He wanted the pain to go away. He knew he was going to burst. His vision started to black from the edges. "Hey! Harry-''

Everything went black.


End file.
